Just Another Day
by Fells16
Summary: Ron gets distracted yet again..


He looked at her from the corner of his eye, Merlin she's beautiful he thought

He looked at her from the corner of his eye, Merlin she's beautiful he thought. Then he smiled to himself, and I love her he thought. Hermione was currently babbling on about while cooking them dinner. She was mad at someone though, he wasn't listening he could tell by the intense look in her eye, he loved that look. It was such a turn on to him hence while he would pick stupid fights all the time, and also the fact the sex was great after a row.

Ron was deep and thought now about all those incredible nights but Hermione interrupted his thoughts.

"Are you even listening anymore Ron" she had that look on her face, the one where she knew she was right.

"Of course love" he flashed a smile and wrapped his arms around her. He smelled her hair then he moved to her neck he started to kiss and suck at the nape. Hermione let out a little giggle

'Stop it Ron!" she tried to shoo him away but her attempt failed. He tightens his grip around her waist and pulled her closer to him. He was now on a mission he started to kiss further down her neck to her collarbone. Hermione took an intake of breath.

'You like that don't you' Ron said as his hands were slipping there way up there shirt.

'Ron if this happens every time I cook we'll never be able to have a decent meal around her" he smiled against her skin and laughed softly.

"Id rather have take out in bed with you" Hermione thought about it for a minute, she had to admit the idea did sound tempting, she looked up him his big blue eyes starting down at her and his shaggy hair swiping across his face.

All of the sudden he kissed her, a kiss of passion she looped her arms around his neck in order to close the gap between them.

Ron let his hand roam, eventually leading to Hermione's shirt being thrown across the room, he lifter her up on the counter and spread her legs. He started to kiss the inside of her thigh while pushing her skirt up. Hermione let a moan in pleasure as he started to lick and suck her,

"More..Ron." she moaned he started to pump his fingers into and out of her as he watched he moan in pleasure.

"I want to inside of me" she pleaded.

"You read my mind babe" he kissed her hard on the lips are he started to take off his boxers. He led his rock hard member into her entrance, she let a cry of pleasure, she felt so good around him she was so tight and wet. He rocked in and out of her at first slow, then as she pleaded him to go fast he did so.

'I'm so close' she moaned he went faster, and faster then he felt her muscles tighten around him and his name escape her lips as she came, shortly after he did the same. He looked up at her and kissed her with passion.

"I love you so much" he said and kissed her again. Hermione pulled away, to what Ron seemed to soon.

"I love you to, and our kitchen sex." They both laughed, it was true ever since they started living together they would have sex in the kitchen a lot more often than they thought.

"Just another day hun" he and kissed her nose and she giggled an adorable giggle he loved. Hermione looked up at the ceiling like she was thinking about something. Ron gave her a curious look.

"What are you thinking" he said tracing circles on her bare skin. She looked at him again and smiled.

"I was just thinking about that take out in bed you promised."

"I never promised –kiss- just suggested"

"Mmm well I think it was a marvelous idea and considering you didn't let me finish cooking, I'm rather starving." She gave him the puppy dog look, and while totally clad how could resist her. Then again when could he ever.

"Alright love, you win" he picked up there phone to get good old muggle take out. As he watched Hermione get off the counter and mosey into the bedroom.

"Oh and babe" she called from the other room "This time remember to answer the door with pants on."

"Yes dear!" he silently laughed to himself remembering the time he in fact had forgot to put pants on.

'Ahh just another day' he thought.


End file.
